Liebe deinen nächsten,oder deinen Feind
by Junokiwa
Summary: Hermine lebt zu eng mit Malfoy auf einem Raum,zudem hütet Ron ein kleines Geheimnis.Ob das gut geht? DxH Nichts für Pansyliebhaber gg
1. Vorspann,WichtigP

Vorspann

Alleine sitze ich zuhause.Das Wetter ist trübe und regnerisch. Eigentlich wollte Ellie mich anrufen-meine beste freundin. Aber heute kann sie doch nicht,weil sie noch zuviel für ihre Abschlussprüfung lernen muss. Ellie ist eigentlich eine sehr gute Freundin von mir,doch seid sie ihren Freund kennen gelernt hat...

Sie ist sehr hübsch, kein wunder das sich jeder Typ in sie verliebt.Nur leider sucht sie sich immer die falschen aus.

Sie hat braune Augen und stufige,braune Haare. Sie ist 16 Jahre und ein bisschen kleiner als alle andern bei uns,in ihrem alter.

Ich dagegen bin im gegensatz zu ihr groß.

Mein Name ist Hermine.

Ich habe lange Braune lockige Haare und Braune Augen.Stufig und geglättet.Ja geglättet müssen sie sein,sonst gehe ich mit meinem Busch auf dem Kopf nirgenswohin.

Heute ist wieder ein Tag zum langweilen,dabei ist es doch Freitag!Und Ferien!

Und am Montag sollte wieder die Schule beginnen...

Mein Telefon beginnt zu vibrieren.Schnell schaue ich aufs Display um zu sehen,wer mir jetzt meine langeweile nehmen würde. Es ist Ellie!

Schnell nehme ich den Höhrer ab und bringe ein freudiges Hallo zustande.

Doch aus dem Telefon kommt nichts als Schluchzen und Schniefen.

"Ellie?"frage ich und versuche ihr Zaghaft verständlich zu machen das ich bereits am Handy bin.

"Ja..Ja"kommt es schluchzend hervor.

"Hermine,er hat schluss gemacht! Er hat wirklich schluss gemacht!" beginnt Ellie nun zutiefst erschüttert und trotzdem erleichter,es mir sagen zu können. Ja mit jemandem reden,das tut immer gut.

"Aber du warst doch die ganze zeit zuhause?"will ich nun wissen.

"Es kam gerade über SmS rein.Ein einfaches Tschau ich will dich nicht mehr.Das war alles". Markerschütterndes weinen dringt nun an mein Ohr. Die Arme! Welches verdammte Weichei macht denn über SmS schluss?Schießt es mir nun durch den Kopf.

"Süße sei nicht traurig.Kennst du das Sprichwort?Kein Mann ist deine Tränen wert,denn wenn er es wert wäre,würde er dich nicht zum weinen bringen?Hat dieser möchtegern Typ das denn verdient,dass du nach ihm weinst?Du bist sooo hübsch,du bekommst im Handumdrehen einen richtig netten Jungen,der dich auch wirklich liebt"beginne ich nun meinen Vortrag.

Diese Worte kommen schon automatisch aus meinem Mund,denn Ellie hat oft solche Probleme mit Jungs.

SIe benutzen sie als tragbaren untersatz ihrer Genitalseite und lassen sie dann fallen.

Das schluchzen am Telefon hört nun auf.Ellie hat sich also wieder beruhig.

"ja,JA du hast recht.Danke Hermine".Damit legt sie auf und der nächste Junge kann kommen.

Ihren freund habe ich sowieso nie gemocht. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen, aber anscheinend ist er ihr in 3 Monaten schon mehr als 1.Mal fremd geganen.

Was für ein Arschloch!

Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn,aber anscheinend soll er wohl sehr arm sein. Jedoch kommt er mit seiner Ich-bin-so-ein-armer-Junge masche sehr gut bei den Mädels an.

Klassischer Fall des Aufmerksamkeits-syndrom.Im endstadium..Denn schlimmer gehts wohl nicht!

Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachte ich nun langsam meinen Koffer.Noch ist er leer..Ich sollte wohl mal besser mit Packen anfangen...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooooooooo das ist also der Vorspann;P

Wäre schön jetzt schonmal ein paar Reviews zu bekommen.

Ja leute,nach 4 Monaten bin ich endlich wieder da.

gg


	2. Liebe deinen nächsten,aber dich am Meist

Liebe deinen nächsten,aber dich am Meisten

New chap:Liebe deinen nächsten,aber dich am Meisten ;P

Jetzt gehts looooooooooooos

Draco Malfoy stand gelassen an der Kühlen Mauer zum Gleis 9 3/4.

Seine Augen erkunden Kalt die vielen neuen Schüler,die nun Hogwarts besuchen würden.

Viele Mütter umarmten ihre Kinder zum Abschied,Brüder trugen die Koffer der kleineren in die große,rote,dampfende Lok.

Der Hogwarts-Express.

Wer von den kleinen Knirpsen würde wohl in Slytherin enden?

Den Weg der dunklen Seite für sich gewinnen?

In den Abgrund stürzen und die ware Kälte des Wassers erfahren so wie er?

Heute morgen erfuhr er die Glücklichste Nachricht seines Lebens:Sein Vater saß fest,in Askaban!

Er würde in nie mehr sehen müssen.

Und dann?

Ja dann traf die weniger Glückliche Nachricht ein.Seine Mutter ebenfalls.

Als er dies erfuhre wurde sein Kopf anscheinend in Eiswürfel getaucht.

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, verschwand in seinen gemächern und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Gleis 9 3/4. Per Muggeltaxi! Wie demütigend... Nichtmal apparieren konnte er,denn die Kamine wurden vorläufig ausser Zauberei gesetzt...Zum Wohle Dracos!

Na sicher,als wenn sich jemand für IHN interessieren würde.

Langsam stößt sich der junge Malfoy von der Wand ab und macht sich auf den Weg in sein Abteil.

Ab heute würde er sich eine Wohnung mit der neuen Schulsprecherin teilen müssen.

Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen wer an diese stelle treten würde...

Depremierender konnte es heute wohl echt nicht sein.

Schnell stieg er in den Zug und suchte das Abteil mir seinem einzigen Freund in Hogwarts:Blaise Zabini.

Dort angekommen schob er seinen Koffer auf die Schwere Metalplatte über den Sitzen.

Schwer seufzend lies er sich nun endlich seinem Freund gegenüberfallen.

"Schlechte Nachrichten?"Fragte ihn sein freund.

Ein murren des Prinz Slytherin.

Nachdenklich schon Blaise seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Es musste schon was schlimmes passiert sein wenn Draco nun schon so geknickt war.

Nunja,.. Wer am Boden liegt kann nicht mehr tiefer fallen.

Nun Stahl sich ein lächeln auf das Gesicht des Slytherin.

Hey Malfoy,Lass uns Potter suchen gehen!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2.Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppp Reviews,Reviews,Reviews

PS:Hm ja rechtschreibfehler gehören alle mir.


	3. Malfoy,PotterGranger!

Malfoy,Potter-Granger

Seufzend erhob sich Malfoy.

Eigentlich wollte ja nur in ruhe gelassen werden,wenigstens bis zur ankunft in Hogwarts!

Aber nichtmal das schien ihm vergönnt.

Blaise grinste wie ein wahnsinniger,während er ausschau nach Harry Potter hielt.

Man sollte Potter einsperren,dachte sich Draco.

An den Tagen,wo man ihn nicht brauchte erschien dieser Gottverdammte Retter der Welt.

Tja und was wenn man Ihn dann suchte? Dann schien er meilenweit weg und unerreichbar zu sein.

"Verfluchter Potter" knurrte Draco wütend und kickte gegen die Wagontüren der Abteile.

"Nanana,Draco. Du bist jetzt Schulsprecher,schon vergessen?" grinste ihm Blaise überheblich entgegen.

PAh,Na und?

Dann war er das eben.Aber schlechte Laune durfte ja wohl jeder mal haben.

Plötzlich warf sich kreischend etwas-oder jemand? um seinen Hals.

"Scheiße" dachte Draco nur.

Er hatte es sehen müssen,es rieches,es hören ja vielleicht sogar schmecken!

Er brauchte nicht mal das Gesicht dieses Wesens zu sehen,denn er wusste er es war.

-Pansy.

Sie begrüßte ihn stürmische,knutschte ihn halb ab und er war sich sicher-Er wäre lieber gaaanz weit weg von ihr.

Er stieß sie (So zaghaft wie es eben für einen Malfoy möglich war) von sich weg und brachte ein aufgezwungenes,freundliches 'Hallo' zustande.

Das reichte Pansy voll und ganz und sie versuche alles über ihre (ach so interessanten...) Sommerferien zu berichten.

"...und wusstest du das Potter gestorben sein soll?Ja,beim Kampf gegen Voldemort soll er gestorben sein!..." plapperte sie weiter. Draco blicke um sich.

Kopf-Wand-Kopf-Wand..Schöner Gedanke!

Wie konnte jemand nur so dämlich sein und sich dann auch noch so viel Müll merken,der garnicht stimmte?

Voldemort war Tot! Nicht Potter! In welcher Welt lebte dieses Mädchen eigentlich?

Pansy erinnerte ihn an eine Muggelsendung,die er in den Ferien bei seinem Freund Blaise gesehen hatte.

Ein gelber,hohler,dämlicher Schwamm! Der sich nichts merken konnte und alles Falsch machte.

Ja das war Pansy für ihn-Ein gelber dämlicher Schwamm auf dem grund des Beschissensten Klo's,das Hogwarts zu bieten hatte!

Und sowas von nervig...

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen.Hatte er da gerade Lachen gehört?

Lachen eines bestimmten Mädchens und 2 bestimmten Jungen?  
Natürlich!

Potter,Weasley und Granger!

Ein verlogenes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Nun konnte er all seine Frustration an ihnen auslassen.

Schnell öffnete er die Türe und freute sich schon riesig darauf,dem goldenem Trio gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mhh der vergleich mit Pansy find ich toll ;P also diese Geschichte ist bestimmt nicht für Pansy fans,denn hier wird sie bestimmt nicht gut weg kommen.

HEheh

Reviews wären sehr nett,auch von Schwarzlesern ;P

Ps:Mal wieder gehören alle Rechtschreibfehler mir ;P


	4. Pansy und Luna

Pansy Parkinson-Der Name der alle zum Lachen bringt

Hermine erreichte das Gleis 9 3/4 um kurz vor 11.

Sie hatte sich viel Zeit gelassen ihre Freunde zu verabschieden und sich fertig zu machen.

Sie hatte sich verändert,das viel ihr sogar schon selber auf.

Ihre Haare waren geglättet und sie trug eine Jeanshose mit einem weißen T-Shirt.

Leicht gebräunt blickte sie mit ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen das Gleis entlang-Jedoch konnte sie Harry und Ron nirgendswo erkennen.

Vielleicht waren sie ja schon im Zug?Überlegte Hermine,packte ihre Koffer und suchte ihre Freunde im Hogwarts-Express.

Sie suchte immernoch,als der Zug schon bereits eine halbe stunde fuhr.

Wieso war dieser Zug auch so verdammt lang?Verbissen und wütend zugleich,dass ihre freunde nicht auf sie gewartet hatten,setzte sie kurz ihre Koffer ab.

Sie setzte sich auf ihn drauf und suchte den Zug mit ihren Augen ab-Nichts. Abgesehn von Malfoy...

Malfoy??

Hermine schreckte hoch,doch Malfoy schien sie nicht zu sehen.

Voller enthusiasmus öffnete dieser nun eine Abteiltür und stellte sich lässig gegen den Rahmen.

Wenn dort nicht Harry und Ron drinne sind,geb ich mir die Kugel-Dachte Hermine grinsend und dankte innerlich Malfoy,dass er auch immer so einen Auftritt am ersten Tag hinlegen musste.

Schnell Stand sie auf,Packte ihren Koffer und begab sich zum besagten Abteil.Immernoch sah Malfoy sie nicht,während Parkinson schon verdächtig mit dem Kopf in Ihre Richtung drehte.

TZ,sollte sie doch sagen und denken was sie wollte.

Sie ging zügig an dem Mopsgesichtigem Mädchen vorbei und zischte Malfoy ein "Darf ich mal?Danke!" hinzu.

Völlig Perplex lies er sie passieren.

-Während sie ihn Ignorierte.

Stürmisch wurde sie von ihren Freunden begrüßt,sie halfen ihr sogar dabei,ihren Koffer auf die Schwere ablage zu hiefen.

Malfoy war nun vergessen,was diesem anscheinend überhaupt nicht passte.

"Na Granger,Perrücke angezogen?" forderte er sie nun auf,etwas bissiges zu erwiedern.

Sie drehte sich um,grinste im ins Gesicht und erwiderte:"Nein Malfoy,Sowas brauche ICH nicht"

Das lies Parkinson aus der Haut fahren.

"Du wertloses schlammblut (ist das nicht Malfoy'S spruch?;P) , wie kannst du es wagen Draco zu beleidigen.Du bist es nichtmal wert die gleiche Luft in einem so engen Raum zu Atmen wie Wir" Spie sie Hermine Entgegen.

Hermine wunderte sich kein bisschen über das auftreten der Parkinson.Das hatte sie erwartet.

Aber wie war es noch?Goße Klappe,nichts dahinter!

"Parkinson,halt den Mund,denn du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst!"erwiederte Hermine heftiger als sie gewollt hatte.

Ein unwillkürliches Lachen brachte alle aus der Fassung.

Es war Luna!

"Parkinson?haha Parkinson ist das dein Name?hahahaha" Luna konnte garnicht mehr an sich halten.

Wütend funkelte Parkinson die Blondine an.

"JA und ist das ein Problemm für dich"zischte sie Luna an.

Ein weiterer Lachkrampf schüttelte sie.

"PArkinson" jabste sie weiter nach Luft. Sie fing wild mit ihren Händen an zu Zittern.Machte sie etwas vor?

Dann stand Luna auf und strecke ihre Hand zu Parkinson.

"Gestatten?Luna Pest"

Wieder begann sich Luna zu schütteln vor Lachen und ließ sich dann zurück auf ihren Sitz gleiten.

Parkinson wurde das zuviel und sie schritt zügig aus dem Abteil hinaus,dicht gefolgt von Malfoy,dem dieses ganze Szenario mehr als nur Peinlich und nervig war.

"Was ist so witzig an Parkinson Luna?ich verstehs nicht... Wieso lachst du so über einen Namen?"fragte Ron vorsichtig die sich langsam wieder einkriegende Luna.

"Oh Ron..." wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen.

So dämlich konnte doch wohl keiner sein...

Trotzdem hatte Luna einen komischen Sinn für Humor...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

reviews?Lieb guck

Hab die 4 chaps jetzt in 2 Tagen geschieben ;P


	5. Das Haus

Also das erste Review habe ich nun von MissHermineGranger,vielen Lieben dank gg

großer Knutschi

Also ist dieses Chap auch an sie Gewidmet.

Trotzdem muss ich sagen das mir die Idee,Hermine und Draco wohnen zusammen bla und blubb,nun doch nicht mehr ganz so gefällt.Also werde ich nicht das Übliche "Standart Schulsprecher Szene"-Format nehmen,sondern die sache ein bisschen einengender gestallten.gg

Also mal überraschen lassen!

PS:heute wird es 2 chaps geben,da ich am wochenende keine Zeit zum schreiben haben werde.

**Das Haus**

Quietschend erreichte der Hogwarts-Express nun endlich den Bahnhof.

Voller vorfreude auf das nächste Jahr sprang Hermine auf den Bahnsteig.

Es regnete in Störmen,aber das machte der jungen Schülerin nichts aus. Aber sie bemitleidete auch die 1.Klässler,die nun mit den Booten über den See fahren "durften".

Tja nun... Das war jetzt auch schon 6 Jahre her.Seufzend und ihre LAune etwas gedämpfter schlüfte die durch die Menschenmenge Harry und Ron hinterher,die sowieso nur Augen für das Festessen hatten.

Schnell stiegen sie in die Kutsche und freuten sich schon auf die (letzte) Ankunft in Hogwarts.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle begegneten sie einigen ihrer Hauskameraden,aber auch Pansy die immer wieder giftige Blicke zu Luna warf.

Diese störte sich garnicht dran und lies sich auf den ersten Platz am Haustisch nieder,um alles im Blick haben zu können.

Hermine,Harry,Neville,Ron und Giny setzten sich an das letzte Ende des Tisches. Diese wollten alles gut im Auge haben.

"Kann Dumbledore nicht mal schneller machen?Ich hab Hunger" beklagte sich Ron und wie aufs Stichwort erhob sich genau dieser um seine Jährliche Ansprache zu machen.

"An Alle Neuen Schüler,Willkommen. An alle alten Hasen hier, Willkommen zurück. Dieses Jahr werden hier einige änderungen vorgenommen. Das Ministerium (Dabei warfen sich Harry und Ron angwiederte Blicke zu/FUdge!) hat mich darum gebeten,die Schulgemeinschaft,vorallendingen unter den Schülern,zu stärken.Darum werden wir Häuser zusammen legen.Aber nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit"

Er klatschte 2 mal in die Hände und ein köstliches festessen stand auf dem Tisch.

Dies Interessierte leider nur die wenigsten.Die meisten Schüler sahen Hasserfüllt zum Slytherintisch,in der Hoffnung, sie wurden nicht mit "dennen" zusammen gelegt.

Slytherin warf jedoch unentwegt tödliche Blicke zum Gryffindortisch.

Gegessen wurde diesesmal nur Schweigsam und mit Schlechterlaune.

Als der Dessert schon verschwunden war,erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal.

"Wie ich sehe scheint euer Interesse der Zusammenarbeit nicht im Geringsten geweckt (dabei sah er jeden Einzelnden genau über seine Halbmondförmige Brille an) jedoch möchte ich,dass ihr die Sache sehr ernst nehmt. Wie ihr seht ist Voldemort nun Tod,doch Zwischen Leben und Tod liegt nur ein Schmaler grad. Den man auch überwinden kann(damit zwinkerte der den Schülern zu).

Also los,nun ab in die Betten.Und für morgen werde ich ein neues Festessen anordern,denn dieses scheint nicht sonderlich gut gelaufen zu sein."

Wütend schoben sich Ron und Harry vor die Türe nur um von Hermine aufgehalten zu werden.

"Nun wartet doch mal Jungs,ihr wisst doch,das wir nichtmal wissen wo unser neuer Aufenthaltsort ist!" schmipfte sie.

"Pah na und?" warf Ron ein.

"Ich meine glanzleistung für Dumbledore,dass er es Geschafft hat von den Toten zurück zu kehren nachdem Snape ihn erledigt hatte.Aber nicht alle haben diese Chance und Gryffindor und Slytherin werden bestimmt nicht die besten Freunde."

"Nun vielleicht werden wir ja garnicht erst mit Slytherin zusammen gelegt?"versuchte Hermine die Sache zu lindern,leider ohne erfolg.

"DAS glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht oder?" sah er seine beste freundin zweifelnd an.

"Uh..uhm.. naja vielleicht?"schob diese kleinlaut ein,wohl wissend, das er womöglich Recht hatte.

"Kommt,wir folgen den anderen Gryffindors um zu sehen,mit WEM wir jetzt auf ein Zimmer gehen werden"sagte Harry.

Damit folgten sie der Rot-Goldenen Schar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kommis wären seeeeeeeeeeeeehr nett ;P

Wie immer gehören alle Rechtschreibfehler mir.


	6. Hermine in der Schlangengrube

**daaaaaaanke für die Reviews gg**

**Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut.Soooo leider ist das 2.Chap entfallen am Freitag?!**

**Dafür kommt jetzt ein neues,obwohl ich ja garnicht am Wochenende schreiben wollte ;P**

**Nebenbei will ich hier ein Paar Details veröffentlichen,die mich immer stören wenn ich andere FF's lese xD**

**1)Ginny hat Grüne Augen!**

**2)Ron hat am 2.März Geburtstag xD**

**3)Blaise Zabini ist Dunkelhäutig(ich finde das Wort "Neger" nicht so toll...)**

**Sooo hihi das wärs erstmal..Irgendwie fällt mir immer auf das Ginny wohl wie Lily aussehen musste.Und James sieht ja aus wie Harry..Klingelts ;P**

**ich denke die 2 kommen wieder zusammen gg**

**Abeeeeer jetzt gehts Los**

**Hermine in der Schlangengrube**

Harry,Ron und Hermine folgten schweigsam der Gryffindor Schar.

Ginny holte sie schnell ein und Gesellte sich neben Hermine.

Ron und Harry schienen sehr vertieft über das aussehen von Pavati Patil.

"Sie ist sooo Hübsch,findest du nicht auch Hermine?"fragte Ron sie plötzlich.

"Ja Ron,aber meinst du das du Chancen hast?Nach dem Ball?"fragte Hermine,wohl wissend einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

"Tz natürlich" fauchte Ron sie an und fuchtelte wie Wild mit seinen Armen herum.

"Aber,aber Weasley!Wir wollen ja hier mal nicht übermütig werden" kam es kalt von hinten.Malfoy!

Nicht der schon wieder.. fluchte Hermine leise vor sich her.

"Was gesagt,Granger?" fragte Malfoy sie herablassend.

"Nicht,das dich das etwas angehen würde Malfoy.Aber JA ich hatte mir gerade überlegt wohin man dich am besten sperren könnte um dich nie wieder zu sehen" antwortete Hermine Bissig.

Malfoy sah sie leicht verdutzt an,bis Pansy zwischen das Streitgespräch fuhr.

"Wer hat dich gefragt,Schlamblut?" zischte sie Hermine entgegen.

"Parkinson,lass dir mal was neues einfallen.Das ewige "Granger das Schlamblut" nervt.Ach und Malfoy,lässt du immer Affen für dich reden?" fragte Hermine mit ihrem unschuldigsten Lächeln.

"Aber das kommt ja vor bei leuten mit einem IQ von 3,wo bei 6 doch grade mal Schweine mit Grunzen anfangen" schoss es Hermine spöttisch hervor.

"Du willst also damit sagen Draco wäre niedriger als ein-ein Schwein?"fragte sie Pansy fassungslos und wütend zugleich.

"Ja Pansy,das tue ich.Und hör auf zu Grunzen,Schweine reden auch nicht" grinste Hermine ihr entgegen und ging weiter den Gryffindors hinterher.Dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron,die sich insgeheim tierisch(Heute alles mit tieren xD) freuten,wie Hermine Malfoy und Parkinson fertig gemacht hatte.

"Das wirst du mir büßen Granger" knurrte Malfoy und ging weiter seine Wege.Eine nervende Pansy im Schlepptau.

Kurz vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame wurde Hermine von Dumbledore zurück gehalten.

"Miss Granger,könnte ich sie kurz sprechen?" damit wies er mit seinen Fingern auf ein Leeres Klassenzimmer.

"Selbstverständlich" erwiederte diese.

Sie folgte dem Professor kurzerhand in den leeren Raum und setzte sich vor den Lehrerschreibtisch,währenddessen dieser von Professor Dumbledore in gebrauch genommen wurde.

"Nun Miss Granger,Ich mache es kurz.Wie sie sich denken können,werden Slytherin und Gryffindor sich einen Raum teilen.

Die beiden Häuser wurden zusammen gelegt und eher pataiisch eingerichtet.

Leider konnten wir die Schulsprecherzimmer nicht mehr trennen,nachdem sich diese vereint hatten.

Der Zauber der gesprochen wurde,wollte auch die Verantwortung für die Häuser zusammen legen.

Ich hoffe sie können mir folgen?"fragte dieser vorsichtig.

Hermine saß geschockt auf ihrem Stuhl,bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu und japste verzweifelt nach Luft.

"Ich muss also,... ja also ich muss..Sie wissen doch... Oh Professor wie lange wird dieser zustand anhalten?"fragte diese fassungslos.

"Wir werden zwar einige Zeit brauchen um die Räume zu trennen,aber ich hoffe bald.Ich erwarte von ihnen das die Häuser sich vertragen werden.Also keine streiche" damit zwinkerte er Hermine zu und verließ eiligst den Raum.Hermine blieb alleine zurück.

Was genau meinte er jetzt denn mit "Zimmer zusammen"?

Waren ihre Zimmer nun nebeneinander,oder vielleicht zusammen gelegt?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuuuuuuuurz aber ein anfang.Im laufe es Abends wird noch eins kommen;P

Immer schön geduldig sein gg


	7. Arme Hermine

**Hihihihihi "dreckig lach"**

**Tja was wird jetzt wohl aus unserer Lieben hermine?Ganz schön frech geworden was gg**

**wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit**

**Hermine:Was bringst du mir für Sätze bei?Unterstes Niveau!**

**Autorin:Ne nur schlagfertig**

**Hermine:TZ ich rede nicht mehr mit dir**

**Autorin:Ja nach DEM chap sowieso nimmer "freu"**

**Hermine: 0.o**

**Arme Hermine**

Ängstlich stand Hermine auf.

Oh gott,oh gott.Was Stand ihr jetzt bevor?

Schnell schlüpfte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Slytherins saßen an der Linken Wand ,während die Gryffindors an der rechten Wand hockten.  
Allesamt warfen sie sich böse blicke zu.

"Hermine,da bist du ja endlich" kam es von Rechts.Harry.

"Ja,Ja ich hatte nur gerade ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore-wegen der Schulsprechersache" sagte Hermine brüchig.

Dann lies sie Harry alleine und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.(Ihr?)

Ihr Herz pochte und ihre Hände waren verschwitzt.

Leise öffnete sie die Türe...BAMB. Es traf sie wie Arsch auf Eimer.(Sry aber ich finde die Redewendung passt hier wirklich am besten)

Es war ein kleiner Raum,mit einem Zusammengewachsenem Bett.(also von Draco und Hermine)

"Ach du Scheiße" war das einzigste, was diese hervorbrachte.

"Na vielen dank auch" kam es spöttisch aus der hintersten Ecke.

Da stand Malfoy und was noch schlimmer war-nur in BOXERSHORTS.

"NEin das war nicht gemeint ich meine ich-ähm ich ach GOTT!" versuchte Hermine die Situation zu retten.

"Danke Malfoy reicht" sagte Malfoy anzüglich.

Das brachte Hermine aus der fassung.

"MAlfoy DAS war NICHT gemeint ich meinte eher das ZIMMER was wir uns teilen müssen aber du brauchst dich hier nicht so aufzuführen wie King Kotelette!" schrie Hermine ihn an.

"Ganz ruhig Granger,spiel dich nicht so auf.Immerhin müssen wir uns ziemlich lange ein Zimmer teilen und-ein Bett!" grinste Malfoy ihr entgegen.(Grinsen?geht das Überhaupt?;P)

"Pah" sagte Hermine nur und dehte sich zu ihrem Koffer um.

Sie nahm die Schulgadrobe aus diesem herraus und hing es in ihren Schrank an der Rechten seite.

Das zimmer war ziemlich schön eingerichtet.

Es war in Rot-Silber gehalten.Ihr Bett war Rot und Malfoy's Silber,leider zusammengewachsen...

Die Schränke waren währenddessen genau umgekehrt.

Hermines war also SIlbern und Draco'S Rot.

Ein Roter Teppich lag auf dem Boden mit Silbernen Karikaturen und Mustern.

Insgesammt-Schön.Durch Malfoy-Ätzend.

Schnell verstaute sie alles in ihrem Schrank,bis auf ihre Unterwäsche.

Diese lies sie im Koffer und murmelte Stumm einige Zaubersprüche.

Nicht das Malfoy noch die Form des String-tangas studieren wollte.

Dabei hätte Hermine fast laut losgelacht.

So wie Parkinson an Malfoy klebte,hatten die beiden sicherlich auch Sex.Und dieses dicke Ding im String-Tanga...Alleine die Vorstellung ist zum schrein komisch befand Hermine.

Holt GreenPeace,der Wal ist gestrandet!

Schnell verstaute sie Ihren Koffer ebenfalls im Schrank und sah sich noch genauer um.Eine einzige Tür befand sich noch im Raum. Hermine ging durch eben diese hindurch und befand sich nun in einem Strahlend blauem Badezimmer wieder.

Einem-Ging es Hermine rasch durch den Kopf.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Trotzallem.. es war wunderschön.

Eine große Badewanne-Eher ein Whirpool,war im Boden eingelassen worden.

Daneben befand sich noch eine Dusche mit verdunkeltem Glas.

"Wenigstens etwas" murmelte Hermine leise.

Draco schlich sich leise an Hermine herran,während diese das Badezimmer bewunderte.

Als ihr Blick bei der Duschte hängen blieb,lehnte er sich ganz leise vor.

"Was man in so einer Dusche alles machen könnte" raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

"Dinge,die ich mit dir NIE machen würde.

Aber vielleicht mit jemand anderem" grinste sie ihm spöttisch entgegen und verließ den Raum.

Draco blieb alleine zurück.

Was war Los mit diesem Mädchen?Wo war der Bücherwurm,das Geheule und gejammer wie gemein Draco doch wäre?

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tjaaaaaa was ist wohl mit Hermine passiert???

Schaltet auch nächste mal wieder ein wenn es heißt

Täääääääätääääääääääääääää

Liebe deinen nächsten,oder deinen Feind

Ne Spaß beiseite ;P

Ich hoffe die 2.Chaps haben euch gefallen.

Reviews sind wie immer sehr willkommen

An Alle Pansy fans:Ich WARS NICHT,ich würde sowas niemals schreiben ;P hihi

PS:Wie immer und ewig gehören alle Rechtschreibfehler mir

Hermine:So JETZT red ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr mit dir

Autorin:hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Pech ;P

Hermine : . 


	8. Hermine das Luder

Also die Story ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Hermine ist ja eine richtige Kampfzicke .

Ich bin gespannt wie es nun weiter geht.

Deine Poli

Danke für das Review "gg"

Ich verbinde sehr viel mit Hermine und jetzt habe ich ihr aber mal "Meinen" kämpferischen Geist eingepflanzt.rofl

Ich kann manchmal auch ganz schön frech sein zu Leuten die ich nicht mag"Dumme angewohnheit".Aber insgesammt bin ich sehr Lieb,weil es auch nur wenige Leute gibt,die ich nicht mag-hehe

Tjaaaa nun wie dieses Kapitel Enden wird,weiß ich selber nocht nicht so ganz.

Ich Lasse mich mal von spontanen "Einfällen" leitengg

Reviews finde ich immer sehr sehr nett.Die spornen mich richtig an"GG"

Vielleicht... JA vielleicht... Wenn es in jedem Chap 1-2 Mehr Reviews gäbe...Ja Vielleicht würden die Chaps nur so aus meinen Fingern sprießen????

HIHIHIHIHIHIHI

**Hermine das Luder**

Schweigend verließ Hermine den Raum.

Malfoy hatte sie ziemlich verwirrt,auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken lies.

Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr?Alleine die Vorstellung,sie und Malfoy-Der traumtyp schlechthin,würden eine Affäre haben,brachte sie zum Fantasieren.

Sie hatte noch nichts schlechtes über Malfoy's Affären gehört.

Wenn er etwas anpackte,dann richtg.(2.Deutig ;P)

Es gab einige Mädchen in Gryffindor,die schon mit ihm Geschlafen hatten!

Keiner dieser Mädchen hatte ihre entscheidung bereut.

Aber Sie wollte keine Affäre sein! Natürlich hatte sie schon mit 1-2 Jungen aus ihrem Wohnort geschlafen. Es war nicht mehr als Sex.Es war schön,aber es war trotzallem falsch.

Sie hielt inne und dachte an die schönen und zärtlichen Momente zurück.

Ron war zwar mal ihr Freund gewesen,aber er hatte sie nie so berührt.

Das mit den Typen aus ihrem Wohnort war schon was anderes.

Beide Partein wussten das keine Gefühle im Spiel waren.(Ja Partein...das erinnert mich Irgendwie an die CDU und Politik allgemein.Die haben eher langeweile als Gefühle xD)

Es war einfach nur Sex,nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Ob Malfoy auch so zärtlich sein konnte?

"Hermine,er ist dein größter Feind! Du würdest doch nicht tatsächlich mit ihm ins Bett gehen,oder?"fragte sie eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.(Wieso führen die alle immer selbstgespräche?xD)

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Nein das würde sie bestimmt nicht!

Sie setzte ihren Weg fort und befand sich bald am See.

Dort lies sie sich nieder und blickte verträumt in das Glitzernde Wasser.

"Hallo Hermine,ganz alleine hier?" kam ihr eine bekannte Stimme entgegen.

Es war Seamus.Einer der vielen Frauenschwarme Hogwarts.

"Ja bin ich" grinste ihm Hermine entgegen.

Sie unterhielten sich ziemlich lange über Gott und die Welt,bis Seamus ein sehr persöhnliches Thema anschnitt.

"Sag mal hermine,,,.. Ich möchte dich was fragen.. Aber du musst nich antworten wenn du nicht willst" sagte er kleinlaut.

"Nun,das kommt drauf an was du mich fragen willst" erwiederte diese.

"Ja also.. ich meine..Puh das ist ganz schön Schwer!Ähm also... hattest du schon deine erstes mal?" sagte Seamus mit atemberaubender geschwindigkeit und ziemlich nervös.

Hermine wägte kurz ab.Konnte sie Seamus anvertraun das sie schon Sex hatte,ohne jemanden zu verletzen?

Nunja.. Er war ja auch schließlich ihr Freund.

"Du versprichst nichts zu sagen?" fragte sie ernst.

Seamus hob seine Hände in die Luft.

"Selbstverständlich"

"Nun..also Ja ich hatte schon mein erstes Mal.Nur will ich nicht,dass Ron und Harry davon erfahren." sagte sie Matt.

"Keine Panik,ich sage den beiden nichts.Aber Hermine wie ist das so?Ich meine viele Mädchen rennen mir hinterher... Aber ich bin noch Jungfrau und das ist mir ziemlich peinlich." gestand er.

"Hmm mir tat es am Anfang weh.Du weißt schon.Aber mit der Zeit gefällt einem was der andere tut" damit zwinkerte sie Seamus zu.

Dieser wirkte erleichtert.

"Danke Hermine,du hast mir sehr geholfen"

Hermine stand auf und nickte ihm noch zu,bevor sie sich auf dem Weg in die Eingangsfalle machte.

Bald würde es zeit für das Abendessen sein.


	9. Erwischt

SOoooooooooooooooooooo

Mal vielen lieben dank,an alle die mir reviews geschrieben haben ;P

Und zu dem Thema:Hermine hat sich schnell abgefunden sich ein Zimmer mit Draco teilen zu müssen:

Vorsicht was ihr sagt Muahahahah

Noch hat sie nicht im selben Zimmer wie er geschlafen ;P

Das is au keine Typische no-Sex geschichte,besteht aber nicht NUR aus sowas xD

Sooooooooooooo noch zum Chap,ich war gerade feiern,also keine gute Grundlage um was vernünftiges zustande zu bringen.Jedoch muss es ja mal weiter gehen ;P

Morgen habe ich mehr Zeit,da wird das Chap dann Länger!

Seid mir also nich böse hehe

_**Erwischt**_

Schweigend betrat Hermine die große Halle.

Heute würde also ihre erste Nacht mit dem Slytherin-Schönling sein-Na Supa!

Sie setzte sich neben Harry und Ron,brachte aber kaum einen bissen runter.

"Wenn er dir was tut,bring ich ihn um" redete Ron immerwieder auf Hermine ein.

"Danke Ron" antwortete diese nur und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Das Essen war Hermine relativ zu schnell umgegangen.

Bevor sie sich versah war sie schon wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Malfoy war zum Glück nirgens zu sehen,also beschloss Hermine,sich schonmal schlafen zu legen.

"Wenn er mich weckt,bringe ich ihn um" grimmelte sie so vor sich hin.(DAS hört sich domma süß an ;P)

Sie verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Harry und Ron und betrat ihren Raum.

"Oh Draco" schrie es von Rechts.

"Ach du scheiße" entschlüpfte es Hermine.

Das Licht ging an und eine völlig erzürnte Pansy stand vor ihr.

Das Laken um sich gewickelt und anscheinend-Gerade erst von Draco aufgestanden.

"Was machst DU hier" schrie sie Hermine entgegen.

"Dicke Waale beim fortpflanzen zugucken!Halloooooooo? Das ist auch mein Zimmer!" schrie sie Pansy ebenfalls nicht leiser zurück.

Malfoy lag in seinem Bett und fand das alles sehr amüsant.

"Na Granger?Spannst du immer anderen hinterher?"fragte er dreckig grinsend.

"NEin Malfoy,Nur dir!Ich habe noch nie einen Affen gesehen der Waale vögelt" spie sie ihm entgegen.

"Parkinson nimm deine Sachen und geh.So halb nackt wie du hier rumrennst ist nicht gut für meine Augen.Deswegen macht Malfoy wahrscheinlich auch immer das Licht aus" wandte sie sich an Parkinson.

Diese funkelte Hermine giftig an und war kurz davor sich auf sie zu stürzen.

"Na,na,na Granger.Ich war noch nicht fertig hier" sagte Draco gelangweilt.

"Kennst du fünf gegen Willi?Nein???Das heißt soviel wie:Dann geh doch rüber und hol dir einen runter!" giftete Hermine ihn an.

"So Parkinson jetzt aba RAUS hier!MAnche leute wollen schlafen"

Pansy ,stinkwütend auf Hermine,nahm jedoch trotzdem ihre Sachen.Sie ging ins Badezimmer,zog sich um und verließ den Raum.

"Na Granger,das war aber nicht sehr nett! Kennst du keine Privatsphäre?" funkelte Draco sie wütend an.

"Gut Malfoy.Du willst Privatsphäre?Dann wunder dich nicht wenn ich dann irgendwann mal anfange hier Orgien zu starken" zischte sie ihm entgegen.

"Du und Orgien?Wohl kaum" Draco war aufgestanden und schritt wütend auf Hermine zu.

"PAh" sagte diese nur,verschwand ins Bad und zog sich um.

Als sie wieder kam war Draco verschwunden-Endlich ruhe!  
Damit legte sie sich ins Bett und fiel in einen tiefen schlaf.(Wie läuft das eig.in Hogwarts mit Weckern?Die funktionieren doch garnicht oda???)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooooooooooooooooooooo,kurz,aba fein ;P  
Morgen gibts mehr!  
Reviews,Reviews,Reviews gg


	10. HogwartsChaos Vorprogrammiert

_**HUuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuu**_

Danke für die Lieben Reviewwwws gg

Alsssooo jetzt habe ich wieder Zeit und werde einen weiteres Chap für euch Schreiben

Hoffe dafür bekomme ich genauso viele chöne reviews freu

Tja nun,Lasst es beginnen ;P

**Hogwarts-Chaos Vorprogrammiert**

Langsam erwachter Hermine.

Sie musste sich erst noch an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnen.

In der Dunkelheit tapste sie zu ihrem Zauberstab und verschaffte sich erstmal Licht.

"Lumos" flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit.

Ein blendend weißer strahl erhellte das Zimmer,sobald Hermine gezaubert hatte.

Da hörte sie auch schon die wunderschöne (in diesem fall ironie von hermine ;P) Stimme des ätzenden Malfoy's.

"MAn,mach doch mal das licht aus du dummes Stück" schnautzte sie ein blinder Malfoy von der Seite an.

"Dir auch einen wunderschönen Guten morgen Malfoy" gab sie belustigend zurück.

"Hattest du noch einen schönen abend?" fragte sie lachend.

"Man bist du dumm oder so?"hörte sie Malfoy heftig blinzeld von der Seite.Das Licht schien ihm immernoch probleme zu bereiten.

"Nein Malfoy,aber danke der nachfrage.Echt süß wie besorgt du um mich bist." gab sie schallend lachend zurück.Dann packte sie ihre Schulklamotten und verschwand im Bad.

Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche und überhörte das unaufhörliche Klopfen Malfoy's,sie solle sich endlich mal beleidigen.

Schnell glättete sie ihre Haare und machte sich schließlich daran,noch etwas zwartes Make-Up aufzulegen.

Fertig gestylt verließ sie nun endlich das Bad und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

So ging das Tag ein und Tag aus.Hermine besetzte das Bad und Malfoy versuchte jedesmal vergeblich Hermine daran zu erinnern,dass er sich auch noch fertig machen musste.

Slytherin und Gryffindor saßen immernoch getrennt an den Wänden und warteten nur darauf, dass jemand der anderen Seite ein dummes Wort sagen würde. Insgeheim warteten sie auf Harry und Draco-Die 2 größten Feinde ganz Hogwarts.

Ende Oktober kam es dann wie es kommen musste.

Harry und Draco beleidigten sich so dermaßen,das nichtmal Hermine noch etwas tun konnte.

Beide Häuser prügelten aufeinander ein und versuchten das andere Haus fertig zu machen.

Hermine stand außenvor und versuchte das möglichste zu retten.

Schließlich platzte ihr der Kragen.Magisch die Stimme verstärkt bat die höflich um ruhe.

"Haltet die verdammte Schnauze und hört mir endlich zu!

Man bin ich hier im Kindergarten oder was?Halllooooooooo gehts noch merkt ihr eigentlich noch was?Was meint ihr was Dumbledore mit uns allen macht wenn er sieht was wir hier für eine scheiße bauen! Man" schrie sie die Häuser an und spuckte kräftig auf dem Boden um allen zu zeigen,was sie von ihrem Verhalten dachte.

Verwundert waren alle Blicke auf die gerichtet.

Das war doch nicht Hermine Granger?Der kleine nervige Bücherwurm?

Aber die rede tat wohl ihr übriges,Als Blaise Zabini aufstand und seiner Rivalin Ginny Weasley die hand entgegen streckte. Diese nahm sie dankend entgegen und zog sich an ihm hoch.

Was nun geschah war das 8. Weltwunder schlechthin.

Alle im Saal standen auf und halfen den andern,Ob Freund oder Feind,auf die Beine.

Ein großes Stimmengewirr von Entschuldigungen erfüllte nun den Raum.

Abgesehen von Malfoy und Harry schien es nun echt allen leid zu tun.

Diese standen abseits des ganzen Geschehens und guckten sich ziemlich verwirrt an.

Dann (Oh HA!o.0) nickten sich beide zu und verschwanden in ihrem Räumen.

Das kleine Maleur blieb jedoch nicht ganz so geheim,wie es sich Hermine gerne Gewünscht hätte.

Jedoch waren die Lehrer nicht im geringsten Sauer,sonder-man glaubt es kaum-ziemlich Stolz auf die Häuser.(abgesehn von Snape natürlich,dieser Draco erstmal darüber ausgefragt hatte,ob er Potter auch schön weh getan hat)

Zu ehren der beiden Häuser wurde sogar ein riesiges Fest Organisiert,welches an Halloween stattfinden sollte.

Als Höhepunkt durfte jeder Schüler eine begleit Person mitnehmen,ob Zauberer oder Muggel!

Mit speziellen Zaubern würde die Party wie ein Abschlussball der 7ten Klassen gefeiert.Jedoch würde es an diesem Abend ohne Zauberei zugehen.

Hermine wusste natürlich sofort,welche Person sie einladen würde. Ellie!

Diese hatte sogar schon zugestimmt und würde am nächsten Tag anreisen. (Per Schulzug natürlich,aber diesmal auf Gleis 9)

Hermine bat sie natürlich auch darum,etwas passendes zum Anziehen mitzubringen.

Schließlich waren jegliche Arten von Zauberei verboten,was schlicht und einfach hieß:Muggelparty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaja,das wars schon wieder ;P

Was wird ihr Ellie wohl zum anziehen mitbringen??

Muahahaha,ich weiß es gg

Würde mich (natürlich wie immer) über Reviews freuen

PS:alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören,so wie in den 9 Chaps davor,MIR und ich werd sie auch nicht teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiilen.


	11. Der Ball Teil 1

_**Der Ball - Teil 1**_

Hermine schlief diese Nacht sehr unruhig.

Erst hatte sie Malfoy zum Wahnsinn getrieben,indem Er ihr überhebliches Schnarchen vorgespielt hatte. Als er dann wirklich eingeschlafen war, fühlte Hermine,wie sie die müdigkeit überkam.

Aber Pustekuchen!

Kaum war der Idiot wirklich eingeschlafen,fing der wirklich an zu schnarchen!

Guter Gott,das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Zum glück war der nächste Morgen ein Samstag! Morgen mittag würde endlich Ellie anreisen und morgen Abend wäre nun endlich die Party.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie nun endlich ein.

Sie erwachte durch das gekreische eines riesigen Vogels,der direkt vor Malfoy's Bett schwebte.

Riesiger Vogel?  
"Oh gott Pansy" schrie es ihr durch den Kopf.

Schnell packte Hermine sich einer ihrer Kissen und sie drückte es sich ihr-mit aller kraft die sie aufbringen konnte-gegen die Ohren.

Doch leider konnte sie immernoch jedes Wort von ihr verstehen.

"Draco, nun sag doch endlich! Das rote oder das blaue Kleid?" schimpfte diese auf Malfoy an.

Er schien ihr wohl die ganze Zeit nicht zugehört zu haben.

"Ähm was?" antwortete dieser.

Das muss wohl schon das 10te mal gewesen sein,dass er sie das fragte.  
Den besagte Person verließ nun mit samt Kleidern sauer das Zimmer und knallte die Türe zu.

"NA supaaaa" entfuhr es Hermine.

"Ach,schön geschlafen Granger?" murmelte Malfoy.

"Nein,danke der Nachfrage" gab sie patzig zurück.Einen oberschlauen Vater brauchte sie nun auch nicht.

"Aber bitte doch gerne" gab dieser dreckig grinsend zurück.

Dann schnappte er sich ein paar seiner Anziehsachen und betrat eiligst das Badezimmer.

Aus Draco'S sicht:

Man,man,man.. Sie sah doch richtig niedlich aus im Schlaf oder?Wenn doch nur nicht Pansy herrein gekommen wäre... meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem hinterkopf.

KLAPPE! Befahl er sich selber und zog sich um.

Doch eigentlich wusste er,dass es die wahrheit war.

Er hatte Hermine nun schon ein Paar wochen beobachtet.

Sie war wunderschön geworden,dass musste er sich eines Nachts ohne schlafen zu können, eingestehen.

Was hindert dich nun daran?Dein Vater ist in Askaban! Voldemort ist tot! Sie könnte ganz alleine deine Hermine sein,ohne das jemand etwas sagen würde..meldete sich wieder diese kleine Stimme.

Hatte sie vielleicht Recht?Könnte er es wagen? Aber war er denn Verliebt? Er fand sie hübsch,ja. Aber es gab viele hübsche Mädchen auf Hogwarts.

Aber keines,welchem du so hinterher rennst,um es zu ärgern.Kein Mädchen das du so verfolgst wie Hermine.Mit den Gedanken,mit den Gefühlen. Wenn sie mal später ins Bett kommt wie du,was machst du dann? Du denkst sofort,sie hätte einen anderen...Schallte die kleine Stimme Draco.

Einen anderen?Hatte sie denn einen Freund?Würde sie jemals was mit ihm,Draco Malfoy,anfangen?

Tausend fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.Er war so durcheinander,dass er sogar vergaß seine Haare zu gelen.So vielen ihm nun vereinzelte Strähnen ins Gesicht.Er verließ das Zimmer ohne sich nochmal nach Hermine umzusehen und ging in die große Halle.

Er hatte angst davor,etwas dummes zu tun oder zu sagen,wenn sie im Raum war.

"Oh scheiße" entfuhr es Draco auf dem Weg in die große Halle.

-Er war verliebt.

Aus Hermine'S sicht:

Es schien ihr wie Stunden vorzukommen,bis Malfoy wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat.

Der erste Gedanke von Hermine war :"Oh mein Gott"

Er saß zu süß aus,mit den Strähnen die ihm ins Haar hingen.Kein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sondern sehr Konzentriert und beinahe Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum.

Was hätte Hermine drum gegeben,wenn er sie in diesem moment einfach nur angeschaut hätte-Aber er tat es nicht.

Frustriert und sauer über sich selbst,welche Gedanken sie wieder hatte,betrat sie das Badezimmer und machte sich fertig fürs Frühstück.

Der einzige Gedanke,der sie aufmunterte,war Ellie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews,please;P


	12. Der Ball teil 2

_**Der Ball Teil 2**_

Hermine ließ sich an diesem Morgen Zeit mit dem Frühstück.Ellie würde ca. um 11 uhr das Schloss erreichen. Also vertrieb sich Hermine die Zeit damit,mal wieder Gründlich zu frühstücken und zu lesen.

"MAn Hermine.Seid wann kannst du soviel es?"kam es erstaunt von Ron.

"Schon immer,aber du hast es ja nie bemerkt" gab hermine zurück.

"Wen lädst du eigentlich ein Hermine?" wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine lächelte beide an.Sie würden Ellie bestimmt mögen und vielleicht würden sie auch gute Freunde werden.

"Eine gute Freundin von mir.Ihr Name ist Ellie" sagte Hermine.Ron blickte sie verwundert an.

"Ich kannte auch mal eine Ellie,wir waren sogar zusammen.Jedoch musste ich Schluss machen.Ich war in diesem Ort Urlaub machen.Ich kann ihr ja schlecht erzählen:Hey ich bin ein Zauberer und du wirst mich jetzt das ganze Jahr nicht mehr sehen,weil ich auf ein ZaubererInternat gehe" gab Ron traurig zurück.(Merkt ihr was??;P)

Harry sah seinen Freund geschockt an.Er wollte doch was von Hermine,oder?Wieso erzählte er ihr das?oder will er etwa garnichts mehr von ihr?

Hermine schien das aber alles nicht im mindesten zu stören.Sie schien sogar mitleid mit Ron zu haben.

"Du armer das war bestimmt nicht leicht für dich oder?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Ja,Leider"sagte Ron und somit war das Gespräch beendet.

Schließlich stoß Ginny zu der gemütlichen runde.Diese packte sich jedoch nur ein belegtes Brötchen und verschwand sofort wieder.

"Was war denn mit der Los?" Fragte Ron Hermine.

"Ich weiß es nicht" gab diese zurück.

"Ich frage sie mal" verkündete Harry und verschwand.

"Seid wann macht sich Harry soviel sorgen um Ginny?" wollte Hermine wissen.

"Tja,das geht jetzt schon eine ganze weile so" antwortete ihr Ron.(Man wie hohl können menschen sein)

"hm" gab Hermine nur als antwort.Seufzend trank sie ihren Kaffe zuende und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Ron wollte lieber noch etwas essen.

Beinahe hätte hermine laut losgelacht.

Ron ass wirklich alles,was nicht bei 3 auf dem Baum war.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und blieb an den Treppen der Eingangshalle stehen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung konnte sie auch MAlfoy ausfindig machen. Er stand etwas abseits der Menge und suchte kramphaft nach einer Person.

"Vielleicht hat er ja Crabe und Goyle verloren..Obwohl?Die Schränke müssten natürlich auffalen" grübelte sie.

"Hermineee" schrie es durch die Halle. Die gesamten Blicke der Schüler waren auf sie gerichtet-und Ellie.

Hermine wurde Rot. Oh nein wie Peinlich! Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Trotzdem war die wiedersehensfreude einfach zu groß.

Sie umarmte Ellie und besah sich nun diese genauer. Ellie wirkte blasser als sonst und leicht angespannt.Sogar ihre Augen funklten nicht mehr so Spitzbübisch.

"Ellie?Was Ist los mit dir" fragte Hermine besorgt. Zu ihrer Verwunderung lachte Ellie nur.

"Hermine ,dir kann man wirklich nichts vormachen" sagte sie grinsend. Dann wurde sie jedoch ernst."Ich erzähl es dir,aber nicht hier" flüsterte sie Hermine entgegen und deutete auf die Schüler.Diese beobachteten Hermine und Ellie immernoch mit großem Interesse.

Hermine nickte und bedeutete Ellie,ihr zu folgen.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Korridore der Schule.In Hermines Raum angekommen setzten sie sich beide aufs Bett und Hermine sah sie Ernst an.

"Schieß los" brachte Hermine nur herraus.

Ellie seufzte. Das bringt schonmal ärger,wenn sie seufzt,schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

"Du kennst doch den Jungen,der über Sms Schluss gemacht hat.Von dem ich dir erzählt habe?" fragte Sie Ellie.Hermine nickte nur Kurz.

"Nun ja,er hat sich wieder bei mir gemeldet.Seid du weg bist,ist eine Menge passiert. Er hat sich per brief Entschuldigt,für sein Unmögliches Verhalten.Hermine es war die süßeste Entschuldigung,die ich je gehört habe! Er sagte es tät ihm leid,dass er so schluss gemacht hat.Er würde mich vermissen,aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.Ich war so aufgeregt und schrieb ihm,dass ich ihn auch vermissen würde" grinste Ellie Hermine an.

"Und wieso bist du jetzt so traurig?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Natürlich freute es Hermine,dass Ellie anscheinend doch mal etwas Glück hatte. Aber irgendetwas war da doch Faul.

"Tja,nun.. Das ist sehr schwierig. Er sagte mir,dass er in den Ferien zu mir kommen würde. Er geht auch auf ein Internat,weißt du?.. Nach seinem Brief war ich jedoch Tag so aufgeregt,dass mir immer Schlecht wurde. Ich dachte erst,es läge an meinen Gefühlen und an die Vorfreude,ihn wiederzusehen.-Bis meine Tage ausblieben"Erzählte Ellie und tränen und verzweiflung verzierten ihr sonst so lebhaftes Gesicht.

"NEIN" schrie Hermine geschockt." Ich meine...Du,du Bist??(Ein Blick Ellies bestätigte ihre befürchtung) Und..Ich meine.. Weiß er das schon??"

"Tja,.Nun..Nein! Ich wollte ihm das nicht per Brief erzählen.Aber er ist so süß! Ich denke er wird mich verstehen" freute sich Ellie.

"Weißt du schon was es wird?Ich meine..Wow erstmal! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Innerlich freute Hermine sich doch für Ellie. Zweifel konnte sie deswegen trotzdem nicht unterdrücken.

"Es sind 2 Hermine. Und es wird ein Mädchen und ein Junge"sagte Ellie.

"Zwillinge" hauchte Hermine.

"Ja und ich denke,er wird ein toller Vater sein." freute sich Ellie.

"Darf ich jetzt wenigstens mal den Namen des Jungen Vaters erfahren?" grinste Hermine Ellie frech entgegen.

"Natürlich" grinste auch Ellie."Sein name ist Ron,Ron Weasley"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MUAHAHAHA

Tja nun,Hermine wird ja anderweitig vergeben.Da musste ich natürlich einen Ersatz für den Werten Ron finden.

Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören wie immer mir.

Ich würde mich Wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen.


	13. Der Ball teil 3

_**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Damit es nun etwas Schneller geht mir Draco und Hermine,habe ich mir eine weitere Person ausgedacht.**_

Erst nochmal Herzlichen Dank,an die vielen Lieben Reviews.

Vorallendingen von Celina-HP bekomme ich seeeeeehr viele.

Herzlichen Dank an dieser Stelle gg

Ich werde jetzt erstmal 3 Tage wegfahren und dann das Wochenende bestimmt keine Zeit zum schrieben haben.

Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt,ist schon ein weiteres Kapitel on.

Hier folgt nummer 2:

_**Der Ball Teil 3**_

Bumbs,schock,ende AUS!

Hermine riss soweit es möglich war die Augen auf und Konnte es nicht fassen.

"Ron?"hauchte Sie.

Ellie sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ja,wieso?Kennst du ihn etwa?" fragte sie sichtlich irritiert.

"Ich ...JA! Er geht hier auf die Schule! Er ist mein bester Freund" schrie Hermine nun schon fast.

"Er ist hier???Oh BITTE BITTE Hermine bring mich zu ihm.Jetzt hab ich die gelegenheit es ihm zu sagen." bettelte Ellie.

"Ich würde an deiner Stelle vorsichtig sein" sagte Hermine bedrohlich.

"Wieso?" fragte Ellie.

"Er könnte tot sein sobald wir ihn finden" sagte Hermine wutentbrannt.

Ellie kicherte nur.So kannte Hermine ja garnicht.

Diese erhob sich nun Ruckartig,packte Ellie am Arm und zog sie mit sich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saß auch schon Ron,genüsslich in einem der bequemen Sessel und aß Schokofrösche.

Giftig ging Hermine auf ihn zu.Ellie ahnte schon unheil herran nahen.

Diese Stellte Ellie vor Ron,gab ein Kurzes und giftiges "Versau es Ron und ich bringe dich um" von sich und verschwand wieder in ihrem Raum.

Es dauerte eine Stunde,bis Ellie wieder den Raum betrat-Mit Ron.

"Was war denn jetzt los?" fragte sich Hermine innerlich.

Das bild war einfach zu komisch. Wenn Ron keine Ohren gehabt hätte,würde er wohl im Kreis grinsen.Währenddessen hielt er händchen mit Ellie und verkündete Hermine freudestrahlend:"Ich werde VAter"

Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen wäre,hätte Hermine bestimmt gelacht. Jedoch wollte sie sich garnicht erst die Reaktion von Molly ausdenken.Wenn diese nur wüsste was ihr Sohn alles treibt...

Trotzdem brachte Hermine ein lächeln zustande.Ron hatte sich da rein geritten,und musste es auch selbst wiede ausbaden.

Diesmal konnte sie ihn nicht helfen und wenn dieser es so locker nahm-Oke.

"Tja nun.. Dir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte Hermine und umarmte Ron.

Plötzlich blickte sie Ellie erschrocken an.

"Oh nein hermine!Wir müssen uns noch fertig machen!" gab Ellie von sich.

"Ähm Ellie?Es ist erst 2 Uhr! Der Ball fängt erst um 6 uhr an?" gab Hermine ungläubig zurück.

"Tja,gerade genug Zeit um uns Schleunigst fertig zu machen." Gab diese nur Zurück.

Hermine seufzte.

"Nun Gut,machen wir uns fertig.Willst du noch Duschen?Ich werde dir gleich ein Paar handtücher rauslegen." sagte Hermine und legte Schleunigst Duschzeug herraus.

Ellie küsste Währenddessen Ron zum Abschied und ging dann Duschen.

Als sie fertig war,sprang auch Hermine schnell unter die Dusche.Als sie Stimmen hörte,beschloss sie sich schnell abzutrocknen,wickelte ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und Trat ins Zimmer.

"Huch" war alles was sie hervorbrachte,während ihre Wangen sich leicht rot färbten.

Direkt vor ihr standen Draco und Ellie,zudem ein Mädchen das Draco'S Schwester hätte sein können.

"Ja huch.Das trifft es auf den Punkt" begann Ellie zu grinsen.

"Ich ähm,also ich" stotterte Hermine und wurde noch eine Spur röter.

Die Blondine rechts neben Draco ergriff nun das Wort.

"Draco ich versteh dich nicht.Hier laufen lauter Mädels rum und die hübscheste liegt sogar bei dir im Bett.Trotzdem passiert nichts?" tadelte sie den Jungen Mann.

Dieser wurde knallrot."Man Jenny!Ich wusste es würde nur ärger geben wenn du kommst!" sagt Draco grimmig.

"Tz,Wie auch immer" sagte die Blondine weiter. Damit wandte sie sich lächelnd an Hermine.

Schnellen strittes ging sie auf sie zu und drückte ihr 2 Küsschen auf die Wange."Mein Name ist Jennifer und ich bin eine gute freundin von Draco.Nenn mich trotzdem Lieber Jenny,ich mag den namen Jennifer nicht" strahlte sie Hermine entgegen.

Diese Lächelte leicht verlegen.(Sie stand ja immernoch nur mit Handtuch da."Mein Name ist Hermine" sagte sie.

"Freut mich" sagte Jenny.

Jenny war wirklich wunderschön,dachte Hermine. Sie hatte strahlend blaue Augen,eine schöne Figur und Blonde,stufige Haare.. Sie war also die beste Freundin von Malfoy.Der musste ja auch ganz schön blöd sein! Er hatte eine Augenweide vor sich stehen und trieb es mit Pansy!

Genau in diesem moment erhob sich Malfoy." Ich werde jetzt mal auch Duschen gehen! Naja..wir sehen uns nachher" winkte er Jenny zu,packte sich ein Paar seiner Anziehsachen und betrat das Bad.

Jenny seufzte."Manchmal kann er echt abweisend sein" gab Sie zu bedenken.

"MAnchmal?"schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.Wohl eher Immer!

Der Rest des Nachmittags lief echt super. Jenny stellte sich als eine angenehme Bekanntschaft herraus und beriet zusammen mit Ellie,welches Kleid am besten zu Hermine passte.

Ellie hatte hermine Verdammt viele Kleider mitgebracht und Hermine durfte jetzt jedes einzelne Anprobieren.

Um 5 Uhr hatten sie dann endlich das richtige Kleid gefunden.

"Wow" hauchte Jenny. "Du siehst super aus!"

"Perfekt" stimmte auch Ellie zu.

"Ich weiß nicht" sagte Hermine nur.  
Das Kleid ging ihr bis zu den Knien,es braun und Trägerlos.An der Teile verfiel es in Wellen und es war vorne etwas länger als hinten.

"Nein,nein,nein Hermine! Das wird getragen und keine Wiederrede" bestimmte Jenny.

Hermine stellte ihre Meinung lieber nicht in frage.Sie hatte nach mehreren Stunden rausgefunden,dass man sie nur Schlecht von ihrer Meinung abbringen konnte. DAs konnte in manchen Situationen natürlich auch vorteile haben.

Ellie musterte sie desweiteren kritisch."Aber irgendetwas fehlt noch" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst,als zu den anderen.

Jenny schlug sich währenddessen mit voller Montur gegen die Stirn."Ich weiß was fehlt." sagte sie schnell.Damit erhob sie sich und ging schnell zu ihrer Reisetasche.Sie zog einen Goldenen Gürtel herraus und legte ihn Hermine um."Nicht schlecht" rutschte es Hermine raus.

Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel.Der gürtel lies ihre Talie noch Schlanker aussehen(nicht das sie es nötig gehabt hättw). Er wirkte glamurös,aber nicht zu protzig.

Jenny und Ellie grinsten sich nur an.Dann kümmerten sie sich noch Schnell um Hermines Haare.Sie waren stilvoll nach obengesteckt,mit Goldenen und funkelnden Spangen.Hin und wieder rutschte eine Strähne aus ihren Haare.Diese wurden etwas wellig gezaubert.

Danach machten sich Jenny und Ellie selber fertig und zwar in kurzen 20 minuten!

"Hey" sagte Hermine." Wieso habt ihr bei mir fast 4 stunden gebraucht und ihr seid in 20 minuten fertig?" fragte Hermine fassungslos.

"Übung macht den Meister" antworteten beide fast gleichzeitig.Dann fingen alle gemeinsam an zu lachen.

Gut gelaunt stiegen sie die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine hatte sich für diesen Abend keinen Partner gesucht.Sie würde den Tanz mit Draco eröffnen und dann sehen,was sich Jungsmäßig ergab.

Hermine fühlte sich zwar immernoch unwohl,aber es ging eigentlich.Als schuhe hatte sie Schwarze stiefel mit kurzen absätzen an.Diese liefen vorne Spitz zusammen und gingen ihr bis zu den Knien.

Der gesamte Blick der Schüler blieben auf den 3 Hübschen mädels hängen.

Das war Hermine mehr als peinlich und so beeilte sie sich,schnell in die große Halle zu kommen. Unten angekommen wurde Hermine sofort von Professore Dumbledore zu Draco gestellt.Dieser stand gelangweilt am Rahmen der großen Eichentüre-Zwischen Jenny und Parkinson.

"Hey.Na schon aufgeregt?" sagte Jenny zu Hermine.

"Naja,ein bisschen" gab diese zu.Draco sagte garnichts und blieb nur gelangweilt an der Türe stehen.

Plötzlich glitt die Türe der großen Halle langsam auf.Die ersten Schüler drängelten sich schon hinein und Hermine und Draco folgten ihnen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ui Ha,mal ganz Lange!

Tja was ich zum chap zu sagen habe:Die beste freundin von Draco bleibt nur bis nach dem Ball.

Schließlich ist sie nur dazu da,um den beiden mal auf die Sprünge zu helfen gg

Reviews würden mich seeeeeeehr freuen

Ps:alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	14. Der Ball

_**Soooooo das 3 Chap für heute;P das müsste doch vorerst reichen bis ich wieder da Bin oder?gg**_

_**Der Ball**_

Leise schritt Hermine neben Malfoy her.Sie suchten sich,bzw.er suchte sich einen kleinen Tisch neben der Tanzfläche und Hermine setzte sich neben Jenny.Pansy quetschte sich sofort neben Malfoy.Dieser zeigte garkeine Reaktion.

Er kam Hermine vor,wie ein Kinobesucher. Eine Person,die alles mitkriegt,aber nichts sagt.Nur das im Kino die Leute meistens noch Interesse an dem geschehen zeigte.

Bis zur Rede von Dumbledore,unterhielt sich Hermine sehr angeregt mit Jenny. Draco wurde das zu langweilig und er gesellte sich zu Blaise Zabini.

Dann schnitt Jenny das Thema Draco an.

"Ich kann Draco nicht verstehen.Du und Er-Ihr habt soviel gemeinsam! Ich hätte erwartet das ihr die dicksten Freunde wärd!" grinste sie Hermine entgegen.

"Nun ja... Er ist mit meinen 2 besten Freunden verfeindet.Und ich,naja ich bin eben eine Muggelgeborene.Ich hatte nie die Chance ihn kennen zu lernen und naja,so solls auch bleiben" sagte Hermine schüchtern aber Wahrheitsgemäß.

"Pah" sagte Jenny."Muggelgeborene hin oder her,wen Interessiert das noch?Glaub mir Draco hat seine Ansichten schon beim Sturz des Lords verloren-wenn nicht sogar schon vorher" sagte sie.

"Ich weiß nicht Recht" antwortete Hermine.

"Hör zu Hermine.Ich kenne Draco's Vater. Wenn Draco nicht gehorcht hat wurde er verdroschen,das glaubst du garnicht! Das blieb natürlich nicht nur bei normalen Schlägen! Du weißt was ich meine?(Damit sah sie Hermine fragend an,die nickte) Lucius hat Draco seine Meinung von Muggeln und Muggelfreunden sprichförmlich auf die Seele gebrannt.Dadurch hat er natürlich auch nicht sehr viele freunde.Abgesehen von falschen." damit nickte sie zu Pansy rüber,die sofort Draco hinterher gedackelt war.

"Dieses Mädchen ist doch so hohl wie ein Stück Toastbrot.Das Malfoy das nicht bemerkt?" fragte Hermine.

"Das tut er schon,aber wenn man nicht viele Leute kennt,hat man wenig auswahl" sagte Jenny.

Plötzlich begann Hermine spitzbübisch zu Lächeln.

"Und was ist mit DIR und DRACO?" lachte sie.

"Ich kenne Draco seid ich 6 bin.Wir haben früher immer zusammen gespielt,bis sein Vater das herrausgefunden hat.Er hat es Draco natürlich verboten,aber wenn er Probleme hatte kam er trotzdem immer zu mir.Meine Familie hat zwar Geld,ist jedoch trotzdem nicht die Reichste.Draco hat das nie gekümmert.Wir waren und sind bis heute gute Freunde und mehr nicht.Im übrigen sind meine Eltern Muggel" sagte Jenny.

Hermine hätte es fast umgehauen.Draco Malfoy hatte einen Muggel?oder eine Zauberin mit Muggeleltern zur besten Freundin?

"Bist du ein Muggel oder eine Hexe?" fragte Hermine immernoch fassungslos.

"Ein Muggel" sagte Jenny.

Das haute Hermine entgültig um.Sie war Fassungslos,ihr ganzes Bild von Draco schien den Bach runter zu gehen.Ihre Weltanschauung war hinüber.

"Nein" war das einzigste,was Hermine herrausbrachte.

Jenny fing an zu Lachen.

"Du dummerchen.Ich bin Natürlich eine Hexe.Aber mit Muggeleltern" sagte Jenny belustigt.

Bing-Halbe Weltanschauung wieder gelandet.

Hermine beruhigte sich etwas.

"Meine Lieben Schüler und Professoren.Wilkommen auf diesem herrlichem Ball-Zu ehren der Slytherins und Gryffindore'S,die sich so hervorragend verhalten haben.

Als kleinen Beginn,bitte ich nun Mr.Malfoy und Mrs.Granger auf die Tanzfläche" dröhnte Dumbledores stimme durch die Halle.

Hermine erhob sich nur wiederwillig und Draco ging schweigend auf die Tanzfläche zu.

Sie stellten sich auf die Tanzfläche und warteten auf den beginn der Musik.

Was nun kam,musste natürlich kommen. Es war ein sehr langsames Lied.Hermine mochte es sehr,aber es passte nun überhaupt nicht hier her.

"Everytime we touch"-Die langsame version auch noch!

Draco lehte sich vor,nahm Hermine an die Hand und umfasste ihre Hüfte.Ganz langsam fingen beide an zu Tanzen.(Natürlich gespannt mit den Augen verfolgt von den ganzen Häusern)

Bereits am Anfang des Liedes gesellten sich mehrere tanzende Paare zu ihnen.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut.Bei jeder Umdrehung wo sie Draco zunahe kam,bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.Es kribbelte wild in ihrem Magen und sie traute sich nicht,ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Du scheinst Jenny zu mögen" flüsterte Draco leise in hermines Ohr.

"Ja,sie ist sehr nett" erwiederte Hermine.-Dann sprach sie einfach aus,was sie dachte.

"Wie kommt es das ihr befreundet seid?Ich meine.. Du weißt schon" sagte sie kleinlaut.

"Du weißt viel zu wenig über mich und du wirst auch nicht mehr in Büchern über mich Erfahren" sagte Er.Es war nicht anklagend,nicht böse gemeint-einfach nur Ehrlich.

Hermine musste grinsen.

"Ja und du kennst mich anscheinend zu gut" grinste sie gegen sein T-shirt.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hätte Hermine nach oben gesehen,hätte sie auch das deutliche grinsen von Draco gesehen.

Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben,hatte er-hermine Granger-zum Lächeln gebracht.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl sie zu halten und mit ihr zu tanzen.

Er konnte sich sogar auch einmal ohne irgendeine Beleidigung mit ihr Unterhalten.Sei es jetzt von ihm oder von ihr,in diesem Moment fühlte er sich wohl.

Doch leider endete der Tanz viel zu schnell für die Beiden.

Weitertanzen,das konnten sie ja wohl schlecht. Was würden ihre Häuser nur dazu sagen?Sie hätten beide mächtige Probleme.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Der abend verlief viel zu schnell nach Hermines Geschmack.

Es war ein recht lustiger Abend gewesen.

Ellie kam mit Ron im Schlepptau an Hermines Tisch.

Draco und Ron schafften es,sich den ganzen Abend über zu vertragen.Es viel keine beleidigung,keine dummen Kommentare.Er schien einfach viel zu Glücklich an diesem Abend zu sein.

Währenddessen verbrachten Ginny und Harry das fest auf ihre ganz persönliche Art und Weise.Nämlich knutschend in der nächsten Ecke.Ron schien mit der Wahl seiner Schwester ziemlich zufrieden zu sein.

"Leute,ich hab euch was zu verkünden" rief Ron.

"Hört hört" rief Draco belustigt von seinem Platz aus.Auch er schien sich ziemlich wohl zu fühlen.

"Ja Draco,und das ist sehr wichtig" sagte Ron eine spur röter als sein Haar.(Die beiden hatten sich im laufe des Abends das "DU" angeboten)

Hermine kicherte leise.(Mädchen...;P)

"Ich werde,in wenigen Monaten,stolzer Papa von 2 wunderbaren Kindern" verkündete er fröhlich.

"Kommt die Ehe vor,oder nach den Kindern?" sagte Draco und Klopfte Draco als annerkennung auf die Stulter.

"Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau" sagte er vergnüngt und grinste Ellie belustigt an.

Diese fing nur an zu lachen."Lass sie erstmal da sein Ron" kicherte sie.

"Oh nein,da kommt Pansy" sagte Draco entnervt.

"NA supa..." sachte sich hermine.Dieses nervige Mädchen kam immer wieder zu ihrem Tisch und versuchte Draco in ein Gespräch zu führen.

Nurnoch eine Gruppe von Schülern bedecke die Sicht von Pansy.

Bevor Hermine genau wusste was sie tat,packte sie Draco und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Dieser wusste im ersten Moment nicht genau,was geschah,erwiederte den Kuss aber dann.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Hermine Parkinson,die sich geschockt aus dem Staub machte.

Dann grinste sie dreckig und beendete den Kuss.

"Und weg ist sie" sagte sie fröhlich.

Alle am Tisch begannen zu lachen. Bei hermine und Draco mehr oder weniger gezwungen.Beide konnten kaum beschreiben,was dieser Kuss in ihnen ausgelöst hatte.

Plötzlich klopfte Ron Draco auf die Schulter.

"Kommt die Ehe vor,oder nach den Kindern?" sagte Ron sichtlich amüsiert und wiederholte Draco's Spruch. Dieser grinste dreckig.

"Ich denke erst nach den Kindern" zwinkerte er dann noch Hermine zu.

Diese wurde leicht Rot und der gesamte Tisch fing wieder an zu lachen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boa,Puh! 3 Kapitel an einem Tag.

Jetzt habt ihr erstmal schön was zu lesen gg

Reviews,Reviews,Reviews

PS:Wie war das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern?

Genauuuuuuuuuuuuuu die gehören alle mir ;P


	15. Der Tag danach

_Die geschichte lässt mich heute irgendwie nicht los.Kennt ihr das Gefühl,etwas zu schreiben und dann selber wissen zu wollen,wie es weiter geht?_

_Genau so gehts mir gerade.Ich lasse mich gerne leiten und die Ideen kommen mir dann Spontan beim schreiben.-manchmal bin ich von mir selbst überrascht gg_

_**Der Tag danach**_

Müde und erschöpf lies sich Hermine in die Kissen fallen.

Ellie würde heute bei Ron schlafen(Wo auch sonst) und Jenny hatte es sich bei Blaise Zabini im Bett gemütlich gemacht.

Er kam erst spät in die Runde,machte aber sofort einen Sympathischen Eindruck.

Somit war sie mit Draco alleine im Raum.Nach dem Fest hatte sie sich schnell umgezogen und Bettfertig gemacht.

Draco tat es ihr gleich.Er war zu müde um noch etwas großes anzustellen.Zudem war der Tag ziemlich verwirrend gewesen.

Erst hatte er sich so gut mit Ron verstanden und dann hatte ihn Hermine geküsst.GEKÜSST.Einfach so,ohne Vorwarnung.

Jedoch schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung,Hermine habe das nur wegen Pansy getan.

"Meinst du das hatte sie wirklich vor?Sie wollte nur Pansy vergraulen?" sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme.

Er wusste es doch selber nicht.Wenn er sie nur fragen könnte,aber das brachte er einfach nicht über sich.

Hermine erging es nicht anders.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft,wieso sie Draco nun eigentlich geküsst hatte.

Es war so schön heute in seiner nähe.Zudem hatte er in ihr Gefühle geweckt,die sie sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.

Sie hatte sich verliebt.Aber nur etwas! Ermahnte sich Hermine an diesem Abend schon zum x-ten mal.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" sagte ihre kleine Stimme im hinterkopf.

Nunja...Oke.Vielleicht auch etwas mehr.

Sie war so eifersüchtig auf Pansy gewesen...Als diese dann auch noch immer wieder zu ihrem Tisch kam,da war sie richtig panisch geworden.Dann hatte sie Draco geküsst.GEKÜSST.Es war so unbeschreiblich.Unbeschreiblich schön!

Tausende von Gefühlen sind in ihr hochgeströmt und sie konnte keine davon wirklich zuordnen.

War es Glück?hoffnung?Sehnsucht?

Ja Sehnsucht hatte sie jetz auf jedenfall davon.

Hermine seufzte. Das war alles zu verwirrend.

Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen?

Schnell sah sie zu Draco.Dieser schien schon eingeschlafen zu sein. Schnell löschte sie das licht und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett.

Sie drehte sich nochmal kurz zu Draco und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Was war das denn jetz?" meldete sich die kleine Stimme schadenfroh.

"Klappe" sagte Hermine sich selbst und versuchte zu schlafen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grübelnd lag Draco nun schon eine halbe Stunde im Bett.

hermine schien auch ziemlich nachdenklich zu sein.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus.Einige strähnen hingen ihr im gesicht und Draco hatte sie zu gerne hinter ihr Ohr gestreift. Nur um ihre Augen besser sehen zu können,die angestrengt an die Decke starrten.

"Ich muss schlafen" dachte sich Draco.Sie weiter anzusehen wäre für ihn die reinste Folter.

Er wollte nichts überstürzen,zumal er nichtmal wusste,wie sie fühlte.

Also schloss er die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Nur minuten später merkte er,wie Hermine sich bewegte.Er spürte ihren Blick auf ihm,dann schien sie sich schlafen zu legen.Das licht wurde gelöscht und es war wieder ruhig im Zimmer.

Ganz ohne Vorwarnung spürte Draco weiche Lippen auf seiner Wange. Am Liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen Kopf gedreht um direkt wieder seine auf ihre Lippen zu drücken.

Doch so schnell wie der Kuss kam,war er auch schon wieder vorbei.

"Sie denkt du schläfst!Nutz die chance" sagte seine Kleine stimme.

Darum ließ sich Draco nicht mal bitten.

Er tat so als würde er immernoch schlafen,drehte sich langsam zu Hermine um und legte ihr einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Dann zoger sie an sich herran.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht sondern kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.Tausende von gefühlen durchströmten Draco,aber das größte Gefühl war -das Glück.

So Glücklich war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Hermine roch nach Zimt und Honig.

Am Liebsten hätte Draco sie gebissen,nur um zu sehen,ob sie auch so gut schmeckte wie sie roch. Doch dann viel er in einen Tiefen schlaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er-ohne Hermine.Diese war anscheinend schon auf den Beinen und wuselte im Zimmer rum.

"Morgen Draco" begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte ihn an.

"Morgen" sagte dieser und lächelte verschlafen zurück.

"gut Geschlafen?" fragte er.(Jajajajajajajajja...)

"Ziemlich gut und du?"fragte Hermine und grinste in sich hinein.Wenn er wüsste,wie er heute Nacht seinen Arm um Sie gelegt hatte.Hermine hatte sich so wohl gefühlt.(LOL)

"Ja auch" sagte Draco.

Damit stand er auf und begab sich schnell ins Bad.Frisch gestylt und fertig angezogen trat er wieder herraus.

Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt wieder in den Arm nehmen.

Da kam ihm eine Idee.Als Hermine sich gerade den Zauberstab aus dem Schrank nehmen wollte,verzauberte er eine Vase auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben ihr.Diese fing an zu kippen.

Draco schnellte nach vorne,fasste um Hermine herum und hielt die Vase fest.

Hermine drehte sich erst erschrocken mit dem Gesicht zur Vase und dann wieder zu Draco.

Dieser hielt immernoch die Vase fest,mit den Armen um Hermine.

Verlgen sah er sie an.

"Ähm du ist an die Vase gekommen und naja ich..." sagte Draco.

HAH jetzt hatte er sogar noch eine Ausrede.

Die perfekte tat.(+Voldemorts Wahnsinniges lachen im Hintergrund einspiel+)

"Danke" sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Damit ließ Draco sie los und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So das war jetzt aber WIRKLICH das letzte chap für heute xD

Ich muss morgen noch früh raus gg


	16. Schock

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Nun ist das We mal wieder vorbei+gg+_

_Also ich bin total Glücklich!_

_Jetzt habe ich schon 27Reviews!_

_War eine totale Überraschung für mich,als ich heute meine Mails nachgesehen habe._

_Jetzt mal zu den Ferien:NEIN!_

_Leider habe ich keine (_

_Wäre schön,aber die nächsten stehen erst ende März an xD_

_Jetzt aber viel spaß beim Lesen_

_**Schock**_

Draco rannte die Treppen hinunter.

Er brauchte erst einmal wieder einen klaren Kopf.

Verliebt sein ist schon was blödes.Dachte er sich.

Vielleicht war er ja garnicht verliebt? Vielleicht war sie nur eine Schwärmerei!

Nichts weiter.Er wollte sie nur,weil sie so verboten war.

Das musste es sein!

Oder?

Draco schwirrte der Kopf.

Er wusste nicht,wie er sich Hermine gegenüber verhalten sollte.Er wusste nicht,ob sie das selbe Empfand wie er.

Er konnte ja noch nichteinmal selbst beschreiben,was er empfand.

Das war alles so Kompliziert!

Schlecht gelaunt setzte er sich neben Jenny.

"guten Morgen" trällerte diese fröhlich.

"morg'n" gab Draco trostlos als Antwort.

Jenny betrachtete ihn ausgiebig.

Er wirkte blasser als sonst und seine Augen starrten ins leere.

Jenny begann zu lachen und Klopfte Draco auf die Schulter.

"Muss Liebe schön sein" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Dann erhob sie sich und umarmte Draco nochmal zum Abschied.

"Musst du wirklich schon gehen?" fragte Draco nun auch noch traurig.

"Ja,der Zug kommt um 10" sagte Jenny nur,ging nochmal zu den anderen und verabschiedete sich dort.

Dann zog sie Ellie mit sich und gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Für Hermine ging der ganze Abschied viel zu schnell. Natürlich würde sie Ellie in den ferien wiedersehen.Ron musste natürlich seiner Familie die "neue Nachricht" erstmal beibringen.

Die Ferien würden sowieso schon in einer Woche beginnen.

"hm" seufzte Hermine.

Und ihr kleines Problemchen?

War sie denn nun in Draco verliebt?

Sie wusste es selbst nicht.

Aber wie das nunmal so ist,kam ihr die Lösung schon direkt zugeflogen.

"Hey Draco,komm mal rüber" rief Ron zum Slytherintisch.

Hermine ließ langsam ihren Kopf zum Slytherin gleiten.

Er saß einfach himmlisch aus,wie er sich so langsam auf sie zubewegte.

"Was gibts Ron?"fragte er gelasse.

Harry betrachtete Das schauspiel geschockt.Seid wann hatten sich malfoy und Ron denn vertragen?(Unser Harry war gestern einfach zu beschäftigt gewesen ;P)

"Lust bei uns Weihnachten zu feiern?"fragte Ron.

Das war der Tropfen in Harry's Fass.

Im hohen Bogen triefte die Milch seiner Cornflakes aus der Nase und er war einfach nur Baff.

Die geschockten Gesichter seitens Harry machten es auch nicht besser.

"Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte er schokiert.

"So einiges" grinste Hermine.

"Klar,gerne.Aber meinst du deine Eltern sind damit einverstanden?" fragte Draco vorsichtig.

"Die werden das Überleben" grinste Ron.

"Die werden sich eh die Köpfe über alles mögliche machen.Ginny ist mit Harry zusammen,ich werde Vater und wir sind befreundet" lachte Ron.

"DU WIRST VATER?"quietschte Harry.

Schock,ein lautes Plumpsen.Da war der Retter der Welt auch schon in Ohnmacht gefallen.

"Wir sollten ihn zu Pomfrey bringen" lachte Ron.

Also erhoben sich alle und ließen Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurz,aber fein gg

Habe mir mühe gegeben,habe gerade ein kreatives loch xD

seid nicht böse,Reviews sind immer willkommen gg

Meinen leitspruch am ende kennt ihr ja schon:  
Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir.


	17. Weihnachten

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_So traurig das auch sein Mag,aber irgendwann kommt auch mal das Ende der Geschichte +ausser bei der UNENDLICHEN GESCHICHTE xD+_

_Vielleicht kommt es ja heute schon?_

_Tut mir leid,dass ich so lange gebraucht habe,aber ich hatte ein Kreatives Tief und dann hab ich au noch morgen Geb ;P_

_o5.o3_

_Ich denke,Draco und Hermine sollten nun endlich zusammen finden+gg+_

_Also viel Spaß beim Lesen,ob dieses Chap das Ende sein wird,müsst ihr Rausfinden +dämonisch grins+_

_**Weihnachten**_

Die Tage zogen sich dahin.Harry hatte den Schock zwar noch nicht Überwunden,akzeptierte aber Draco's anwesenheit.

Hermine gewöhnte sich Langsam daran,mit Draco in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Manchmal kuschelte sie sich an ihn wenn er schlief und sie glaubte sogar,dass er ihr nur was vorspielte.Oder vielleicht Hoffte sie das nur?

Seid dem Ball spürte sie,dass da mehr als nur Freundschaft für Draco war.

Er war richtig zuvorkommend,wenn er einen nicht fertig machte.

Verpasste sie das Frühstück,stand er vor dem Klassenzimmer mit einem Kaffe und belegten Brötchen vor ihr.

Brauchte sie ein Buch,lief er schnell in die Bibliothek.

Er war höflich und Intelligent,dass musste sie zugeben.

Genau der Junge,den sie immer gesucht hatte.Doch wusste sie nicht,ob er genauso empfand.

Schweigend aß sie heute ihr Frühstück,Draco saß ihr gegenüber.

Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken,aber es beunruhigte ihn,wie still Hermine war.

Das ging nun schon seid Tagen so.Immer wieder war sie nicht ganz dabei,sogar manchmal im Unterricht.

Meistens kam sie dann immer zu Ihm und fragte,ob sie gemeinsam die Hausaufgaben machen könnten.

"Ja sehr Komisch Junge,Du merkst auch nichts" schaltete sich seine Innere Stimme ein.

"Wie?"dachte Draco nur verdutzt.

"Boa ne,wie kann man nur soooooooo Blöd sein" fuhr ihn die Stimme an.

Seufzend erhob sich Draco.

Er musste mit Ron reden,vielleicht wusste der ja,was mit Hermine los war.

Also erhob er sich und fragte Ron,ob dieser kurz mitkommen würde.

Dieser nickte und zusammen verließen sie die große Halle.

Vor der Eingangshalle blieben sie stehen.

"Sag mal Ron,weißt du,was mit Hermine los ist?" fragte er.

"Naja,ich kanns mir denken" sagte Ron.

Erstaund sah Draco ihn an.Wusste dieser etwas mehr über Hermine?  
Seid dem Ball empfand Draco viel mehr für Hermine,als er zugeben wollte.

Sie war so wunderhübsch.Aber er wusste nicht,ob sie das gleiche Empfand.

"Was kannst du dir denn denken?"fragte er neugierig.

"Bei Merlin.Draco merkst du das denn nicht?Ich denke Hermine ist total in dich Verschossen.

Sei doch mal ehrlich,wann hat Hermine jemals etwas nicht im Unterricht verstanden oder nicht aufgepasst?Sie kann sich ja nicht mal mehr Konzentrieren" grinste Ron ihm entgegen.

"Du meinst...Draco machte große augen du meinst wirklich??Meinst du das Ernst?bist du dir sicher?" stotterte Draco vor sich herum.

"Ähm...Ja?" sagte Ron verwirrd.

Draco wirbelte Glück herum und verschwand in Richtung Turm.

"Hab ichs mir doch gedacht" murmelte Ron und ein fettes grinsen Stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Damit setzte er sich wieder in die große halle und verschlang sein Frühstück,als gäbe es nichts schöneres.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Am nächsten morgen trugen sie alle ihre Sachen zum Zug.

Mrs.Weasley war zwar nicht begeistert,dass Draco kommen würde,willigte aber ein.

"Was kann er schließlich dafür,wie seine Eltern waren..." hatte sie Ron noch geschrieben.

"Trotzdem werde ich ein Auge auf ihn werfen"

Harry hatte sich auch langsam damit abgefunden.Er überlegte nun Fieberhaft,wie er Mrs.Weasley von sich und Ginny erzählen sollte.

Ron machte sich auch Sorgen.Er hatte seiner Mutter geschrieben,es würde "große Neuigkeiten" geben.

Aber wie genau er dass aussprechen sollte,wusste er selbst nicht.

Also verlief die Reise recht schweigsam.

Endlich am Bahnhof angekommen,wurden sie auch schon herzlichst Begrüßt.

Und mit dabei stand abseits:Ellie.

Ron sah verdutzt zu seiner Mutter und dann zu Ellie.Was war nun los?  
"Nun mein Lieber frühreifer Sohn"begann Mrs.Weasley streng.

"Ich hätte es am Liebsten von dir erfahren,dass ich Oma werde.Aber ich denke,so war das auch ganz gut(dabei zwinkerte sie zu Ellie).Ich habe vor einem Monat einen Brief erhalten.Darin stand,dass Ellies Eltern auf Grund eures Gemeinsamen Kindes mal kennen lernen wollten.

(Ron wurde weiß)Du kannst dir ja denken,dass ich nicht sehr angetan davon war,aaaaaaaaber ich habs mir anders überlegt.Damit will ich nur sagen:Ellie,willkommen in Unserer Familie.Und ROn?Ellie wird weihnachten bei uns verbringen,falls du nichts dagegen hast" damit zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

"Überhaupt nicht" rief Ron aus. Überglücklich lief Ron weiter.

Als Molly dann auch noch Harry und Ginny sah,schien das Glück perfekt zu werden.

"Ach du Liebe güte,Harry,Ginny!Oh ihr beiden ich habe es ja immer gewusst" heulte sie und fiel den beiden in den Armen.

Überglücklich machte sich die Meute auf zum Fuchsbau.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Weihnachtsmorgen_

Gähnend stand Hermine auf.Gestern ist also alles Perfekt gelaufen.

Ellie war Glücklich,Ginny,Ron und Harry.Aber sie?

Traurig machte sie sich auf den weg nach unten.

Ihre Geschenke ermunterten sie dann doch etwas.

Da war ein Buch von Harry(Hundert und eine Türe in Hogwarts und was dahinter steckt),eine schöne Haarspange von Ron (das war Ellie,dachte sich hermine),Die Passende Halskette von Ellie(sag ich doch) und Parfuem von Ginny.Von ihren Eltern bekam sie ein schönes Medallion und vo den Weasley's einen Pulli und Süßigkeiten.

Als sie gerade dabei war,entdeckte sie noch ein weiteres Packet.

"Na,nu?" dachte sie sich.

Schnell wickelte sie es aus.Es war ein Buch?  
"Wie sag ich es ihr?" stand als Überschrift.

Neugierig blätterte sie die Erste Seite auf.

-Schritt eins,Schenken sie ihr Blumen (_Sieh nach Rechts)_ war in einer keinen Handschrift daneben geschrieben.

Tatsächlich,neben ihr lagen wunderschöne Rosen.

-Schritt zwei,schreibe ihr ein Gedicht (Sieh auf dem Tisch nach)

Hermine schrtt vorsichtig zum Tisch-Tatsächlich,dort lag ein Brief für sie:

DU,so wunderbar schön.

Du,so unerträglich fern.

Du,trotzdem so nahe.

Du,so Intelligent.

Du,so unglaublich Mutig.

Du,trotzdem so anders als ich.

Ich,so dermaßen feige.

Ich,so hinerlistig.

Ich,trotzdem unglaublich in dich Verliebbt.

So bleibt die Hoffnung,dass DU und ICH trotzdem zusammen kommen.

WIR immer vereint bleiben.

Weil ICH DICH so liebe.

Hermine spürte das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen.Schnell las sie den letzte Hinweis.

-Schritt drei,Sage ihr,wie sehr du sie Liebst.

"Hermine?"kam eine Leise stimme von Hinten.

Ihr Herz pochte und sie schien vergessen haben zu Atmen.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und vergaß fast zu sprechen.

"Ja?"hauchte sie.

Trotzdem drehte sie sich nicht um,bis eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte und sie umdrehte.

Strahlend Blau-Graue Augen blickten ihr entgegen,als er das schönste im Leben sagt,dass man nur sagen konnte.

"Ich Liebe dich" flüsterte Draco ihr entgegen.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit tränen.

"Ich dich doch auch" flüsterte sie.

Damit schloss Draco den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte ihr sanft seine Lippen auf ihre.

"Ich habs doch gewusst" kam ein Jubelruf von Links.

Damit schreckten Hermine und Draco auseinander.

"Ich habs gewusst" lachte Ron.

"So Draco,was kam nochmal als erstes?Die Hochzeit oder das Kind?" fragte er Spitzbübisch.

"Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung"lachte Draco,ließ Ron völlig verdattert stehen und Trug Hermine hoch aufs Zimmer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Endeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ich habs versucht,sie schön zusammen kommen zu lassen.

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

_reviews sind immer willkommen._

_Ps:alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir;P_


End file.
